marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthony Stark (Earth-6109)
, , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-6109 | BaseOfOperations = Stark Tower, New York City, NY | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Arc Reactor in his chest | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, scientist, inventor, industrialist | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Activision | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Little is detailed about Tony Stark's life before the great battle against Dr. Doom, however it can be assumed to follow much of the same path as Iron Man of Earth-616 shortly after the Decimation of the Earth's mutant population. In this universe, Stark Industries and S.H.I.E.L.D. had a recent falling out due to Stark, for personal reasons, stopping the development of weapons for the organization. Unable to cope with this, S.H.I.E.L.D. filed lawsuits against Stark for contract breaching, while secretly tampering with his tax contributions, making him lose more money than expected in the process. Eventually, Stark won the case. After Dr. Doom's attack to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier UNN Alpha, Nick Fury felt the need of finding a new headquarters for the large team of heroes that was assembled for the occasion since the Helicarrier sustained too much damage to serve as a base. In spite of their late differences, Tony offered his Stark Tower, since it had plenty of facilities to supply the team's needs. He was also responsible for bringing in Hank Pym and Vision for technical support, as well as Wyatt Wingfoot to serve as the team's pilot. All through the journey against Doom, Iron Man fought many of his old foes, like Crimson Dynamo, M.O.D.O.K. and Mandarin. What is presumably one year after Doom's defeat Iron Man joined Nick Fury's Secret War on Latveria. A year after that Latveria retaliated and attacked New York. The attack was stopped and as Iron Man and Captain America were busy clearing up the in the aftermath, Nick Fury appeared and explained that the attack was his fault and that he was going into hiding. In a fit of rage, Iron Man blasted Fury who turned out to be a life model decoy. After the Stamford incident, Stark became the leader of the Superhuman Registration movement and battled Captain America's Anti-Registration movement. | Powers = Tony Stark has no powers of his own but they are derived from his Iron Man Armor. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Anthony Stark of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Iron Man Armor Model 4; War Machine Armor MK I; Ultimate Iron Man Armor; Iron Man Armor Model 24; Extremis Armor | Transportation = Quinjet, Iron Man Armor | Weapons = Repulsor weapons | Notes = Iron Man's four outfits in the game are: * New Avenger (his Extremis armor - default outfit) * Classic (the MK V armor) * War Machine (the armor usually worn by James Rhodes) * Ultimate (as the name implies, the Earth-1610 design worn by that version) | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Stark Family Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Armor Users Category:Flight